


It All Started With Afternoon Tea

by Book_of_Kells



Series: High Society [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you lay down with roses, be careful of the thorns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt & thought I would give it a try. Definitely more fluffy lol. Some characters have been aged up.
> 
> I own nothing, I am playing around to see where they end.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !

Afternoon tea is a pretentious affair.

Anyone from the modern era would agree to that in spades. The idea of high society members gathered in rooms with potted plants & finger food seems like an outdated if hilarious notion. As if the world stops at four pm each day just for the mass consumption of carbs. Yet it did in the world of the Tyrells. 

The Tyrell family had exploded on the New York high society radar in riotous color. Their money had been made in agriculture & a few other side ventures in the deep south, so it seemed appropriate that they have a float in the Macys Thanksgiving parade covered in more flowers than you would see in the rose parade. It was a mild November that year, so children dressed in overalls & gingham danced around the float tossing wrapped sweets & bread to the crowds as they passed. On the float itself, were the Roses of Highgarden, Louisiana: Megga, Alla, Elinor flanking Loras & Margaery with their little cousin Alysanne.

Blame it on their southern roots, blame it on their money but the whole family had its unique customs. Nevertheless, they were the darlings of the New York crowd. They gave money were it was popular, soup kitchens, women & children’s shelters, urban farm projects. Why the Matriarch of the clan Olenna Redwyne Tyrell, laughingly called the Queen of Thorns, was seen at a local gym doing yoga instead of hiring a personal trainer. So the afternoon tea ritual was not too great of a deal. 

Margaery, with her Sorbonne education, stunned everyone by landing a job as a fashion consultant for a popular tv show. With her sleek beauty & confident style, the cameras adored her & so did the public. Her exuberance for lovely things made people run out & buy whatever she endorsed. Obviously, there is power in being a trendsetter. So when Margaery started Afternoon Tea for her girlfriends, the competition & speculation had been fierce. 

Olenna, Margaery’s grandmother, had decided that the Garden Room in the Tyrells San Remo penthouse would be appropriate for Afternoon Tea with her group of confidants every Tuesday. She had advised Margery to choose Thursday afternoon for her day so it wouldn’t conflict. There was no word if Loras was given a day but since he was MVP for the New York Rangers, it was doubtful.

One of Margaery’s invitees to today’s tea just happened to be Sansa Stark, the former fiancé of Margaery’s current squeeze, Joffrey Baratheon. Tongues had wagged like puppy dog tails over that tidbit for quite some time. Sansa, a political science major at Columbia, had dropped Joffrey after some very embarrassing, very public fights. Sansa’s father was New York’s Police Commissioner, Ned Stark, not to mention that two of her brothers also wore shields. It took several long conversations with Joff’s father Robert Baratheon who was Ned’s childhood friend to keep NYPD from taking Joffrey away in handcuffs. Somehow out of all of nasty publicity & equally nasty gossip, Sansa & Margaery had become very close friends.

It was a lovely day in the city, & Sansa felt so lovely. She had taken Margaery’s advice on men, & finally broken thru the walls of Sandor Clegane’s resistance. Dear Marg had not realized until this week that the very creative relationship advice she had been giving Sansa was not intended for her brother, Willas. Sandor worked for Sansa’s father in the police department’s SWAT Team, & he had felt there was a good chance he would get reamed if he was caught messing with the boss’s daughter. Thank goodness, Sansa thought, for her brother Jon & Uncle Bryndan Tully or I would still be in the stalking stage. 

Margaery had sent a note that her cousins Alla, Elinor & Megga would be at tea today, maybe Taena Merryweather if she could pull herself away. Since this was girl time only, there would be no men invited. The Tyrell girls were all good fun, mostly giggles & naughty stories. The cousins were Sansa’s age & all of them in college of one type or another.  
But Taena was altogether different, older, & slightly exotic in her sexuality. She was married to a business collegue of Mace Tyrell’s, Margaery’s father. Margaery had whispered that Taena had been an Army brat & had learned many different things abroad. Stuff that the septas at school would have called perverse. Whenever they met, Taena was always smilingly polite to Sansa & there had been no awkwardness in regards to the Joffrey situation, so Sansa couldn’t refuse today’s invitation.

Walking up to the doorman at the San Remo, Sansa gave him a brief smile as he opened the door for her to be admitted. The lobby was a wide expanse of mirrors & marble, light bounced from surface to gleaming surface in an ever moving rainbow of color. Sansa was a regular at the Tyrells so the employees knew her by sight. Her name was on todays’ list of visitors, the concierge motioned to the elevator bank to the right of the desk. Sansa was constantly in awe of the moving bright collage & tall brass potted ferns. The concierge escorted her into the elevator & keyed in the code for the south tower penthouse. He smiled & nodded as the doors closed between them.

The elevators here always made Sansa feel as though she was strapped into a rocket, shooting to the moon. The panel on the right of the doors flashed the numbers as the elevator zoomed to the top. Sansa released a breath that she had not realized she was holding when she could finally feel the floor under her feet slowing as she reached her destination.

The doors opened to the wide foyer with potted roses & orchids everywhere. The Tyrells took their flowers seriously at home & at work. The foyer’s walls were a cool mint green with emerald vines painted to look as though they were reaching for the sunny gold leaf crown molding. As the elevator doors closed behind her, Sansa turned to see the hammered gold of the Tyrells rose on the doors themselves. Overhead, the words Growing Strong had been painted in rich green. Hmm, she thought, they have been redecorating. 

Thru the columned archway, the Tyrells houseman, Butterbumps, stood in a green Kosovorotka with gold stitching at the collar & green pants. Oddly, Butterbumps never wore shoes in all the time Sansa had seen him. He led her thru the formal sitting room to the Garden Room with its terrace overlooking Central Park. There was no real record on how much was paid for this ten thousand square feet apartment. Sansa knew that Margaery & Loras shared a unit two floors down, only their father Mace & their grandmother Olenna stayed here. Their mother, Alerie & their cousin Alysanne were in town sporadically because they both preferred the south.

The Garden Room, itself had also been redecorated recently as to reflect an Indian theme. Bright turquoise & sunny yellow poofs & floor pillows had been laid out in the center of the room over thick pilled carpets. Low tables made of teak with gold inlay were dispersed so that the different delicacies on top were within easy reach of everyone. Ornate sideboards sat across from each other, laden with the different teas, black, green, & white. 

The rose trees of different color varieties, which normally were set in regimented lines, had been pushed against the snowy walls in golden urns, their vibrancy highlighted by the starkness. The roses’ perfume, rich & heady, transported Sansa back to the Glass Gardens at her family’s Adirondack home, Winterfell. Margaery had been asking for cuttings of the Stark family’s prized Winter Rose for quite some time, stating that its bluish purple hue was beauty in bloom. So far, Ned Stark had refused despite Sansa’s pleading.

The cousins had arrived before her, arranging themselves on the poofs. A loud chorus of welcomes completely drowned out Beethoven’s Pastoral Symphony coming from a discreetly placed ipod. Sansa moved amongst them kissing a few checks & giving hugs. They had all chosen maxi dresses in brilliant tones, bunched under them for comfort. Their long legs were exposed to reveal wedges in matching style to round out their summer look.

Sansa had picked out a sedate Ralph Lauren frock in emerald green, knowing Margaery would approve of the choice. Her long red hair was twisted in a messy bun at the nape, leaving long tendrils blowing softly around her face. The cut of the dress was extremely flattering but the color made Sansa look whiter than the walls. It wouldn’t do to look better than the hostess.

At one of the sideboards, Margaery was engaged in a discussion with her grandmother, Olenna. Margaery wore a rainbow splashed Jenny Packham with an empire waist that ended at the knee. Her long mahogany hair was curly, flowing long down her back.

“I do not like this look, Margaery.” Olenna persisted, flinging her hand around the room.

“Yes ma’am. But think of how uncomfortable your guests will be in here now. If they are busy guarding their hemlines, they won’t be guarding their tongues.” She gave the older woman an encouraging smile.

“hmmm..” Olenna paused, considering to think on Margaery’s words. But Sansa could see the gleam in her eye even at a distance.

“We shall see. I cannot ask billionaire wives to squat on the floor like a Calcutta dustman.” With a huff, Olenna strode past Sansa, but not before giving her a wink & a pat on the shoulder, her lavender scarves trailing in her wake.

Margaery’s forehead creased in distress. Olenna was the head of the family, even Mace, her son had learned that fact very early in life. Her tactics were vicious but she also loved Margaery though not at the expense of her goals. If the Queen of Thorns became adamant, the room would be changed accordingly.

The silence in the room signaled that the cousins had overheard the discussion & were properly cowed. They owed their status & school entrances to the Tyrell family, so upsetting Olenna was not in their interests. There would be no help for Margaery from that quarter. The girls shifted on their pillows like frightened birds quivering in their nests, unsure whether to stay or fly away.

Spying her at the entrance, Margaery glided across the room to Sansa, both hands outstretched, a smile in place. Her happiness at Sansa’s arrival was obvious & her eyes sparkled with her pleasure.

“Sansa, darling, I am so glad you made it and how pretty you look!” Margaery grabbed her hands to pull her into an embrace. 

“How could I refuse? You are too generous, dearest Marg!” Sansa chirped prettily.

Margaery swung her in a circle, their dresses billowing out around them. The cousins shaken out their fear, giggled in response. The single act & response of the two girls twirling around the room helped lighten up the tension & restore the fun.

“Come, you must sit & try these scones.” Margaery gently pushed Sansa onto a poof next to Elinor,” I will serve you, my dear friend” Skipping away to the sideboard, Margaery quickly fixed Sansa her favorite English Breakfast with milk.

“Sansa, I must tell you! Guess who is coming to town in a few weeks?” Elinor whispered.

“Hush, Elinor !” Margaery walked over with Sansa’s cup,” That was supposed to be my surprise!”

“Oh ! I am sorry, Margaery!” Elinor’s had a contrite expression as she lowered her head.

“But since she has started,” Margaery shot her cousin a look, ”Willas is coming to town next week.”

Sansa felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. With a detached smile, she accepted the cup from Margery & took a scone from a nearby table. Margaery would be pushing her brother at her from dawn til dusk! Things were still new with Sandor, they had been together for a few weeks & things had finally turned sexual. Sansa wasn’t sure how Sandor would take to Marg’s matchmaking attempts if he found out, despite Sansa’s refusal.

“Well that will be lovely ! Is he here for Loras’ Playoffs?” The Rangers had an excellent shot at the cup this year. Loras had gotten tickets for everyone.

“That & some business deals with Daddy. They are looking at buying into some vineyards that the Martells own in the South. Muscadine wine is becoming very popular among different groups.” Margery took a seat on the opposite side of the table next to the terrace. 

“Oh that will be such fun! Muscadine wine is very sweet.” Sansa kept her eyes on Margaery over the rim of her cup. Had she not been looking, Sansa would have missed Margaery’s subtle signal to Megga.

“Willas is so dreamy,” Megga sighed,” Were we not cousins, I would be after him like a new pair of Louboutins.” Megga leaned back on her cushion staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

“I know,”Alla said, ”We need to find him someone. That much male goodness should not be wasted.”

“I am sure that you will find someone,” Sansa chortled,” Now, I was wondering how you were liking your humanities class, Megga.”

Sansa could see the writing on that particular wall. Time to change the subject. Megga was a Sophmore at Columbia & still had not decided on a major.

“Oh yes ! One of the recommended books was called Cowgirl Up…” Megga began with a laugh.

“I have read that,” Margaery interrupted,” have you read the chapter on fellatio?” 

“Noooo, I just couldn’t do that!” Megga scrunched up her nose & made gagging noises. 

Sansa giggled along with them, happy as a clam. Everyone would be talking about sex & not trying to throw her & Willas together. Sansa had not met him yet, but after months of Marg extolling his many virtues & accomplishments, Willas was starting to sound surreal. She did know that he had been in a bad traffic accident with one of the Martells that messed up one of his legs. Margaery had mentioned it but glossed over the facts of his recovery.

“Megga, giving a blowjob is for the man, not the woman. Think of it like this, he is on bottom, you are on top. You are in control of his pleasure, & you want him to feel good.” Margaery spoke slowly as if to someone of limited intelligence.

“There was something called a Figure 8?” Megga said in confusion.

Sansa perked up at that question. Placing her cup down, she gave Margaery her full attention. These kind of details would be fun to try out on Sandor later. Apparently, Sansa wasn’t alone. Margaery had everyone’s attention & she relished it. 

“The Figure 8 is where you have his cock in your mouth, as far as you can take. Lightly suck on it. Then release the suction. Imagine drawing a figure 8 with your nose on his stomach.” When Margaery had finished, the cousins all had looks of disgust, as though the idea of giving pleasure that way was abhorrent.

“I read that if you stick your finger up a guy’s asshole, they cum harder.” Alla said as she plopped a cucumber sandwich in her mouth. 

“You might want to have his permission first,” Sansa advised,” I don’t think all men like that.”

“What you can do, is rub just past their ball sack but don’t go too far. That really gets them going.” Margaery starting laughing as she reached for some fruit in the center of the table.

Suddenly, Sansa had a cold feeling. Margaery might be talking about her relationship with Joffrey. Joff had always been pushing her down to his crotch, trying to tell her what he wanted. Suck here, lick here, & the whole time pinching & pulling areas of her body that she didn’t like. Most of the time, Margaery had been very careful to not speak of her time with Joffrey or what they did together, knowing that it made Sansa very uncomfortable. Thank goodness, Megga broke Sansa’s trip down memory lane.

“What if you have fake nails? Would you still want to stick your finger up a guy’s ass? What if you lose one ?” They were serious questions judging by Alla's facial expression as she looked at her fingers. That was enough to make them all dissolved into raucous laughter.


	2. Service for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to try new things.

“Oh God, Sansa baby, what the fuck?” 

Sandor Clegane was breathing so hard, he was two steps from hyperventilating. Fiery red hair swirled and teased his taut stomach as Sansa sucked his brains out thru his cock. He looked down to see her moving her head slowly up and down his shaft. If possible, the moans and slurping sounds got him harder than what she was doing to him because it sounded like she was enjoying it too. Her legs were on either side of his, her hips moving in tandem with her head, almost like she was humping his leg. 

It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Sansa Stark was his dream girl and she was giving him the blowjob of his life. That tongue swirling around the crown, her teeth just scraping the sensitive flared sides, he was going to blow his load soon and there was no way he could stop it. With the cap of his dick still in her month, she pulled her hair back, twisting it together in a coiled mass down her back. Then she looked him in the eye, and winked.

Reaching out, he tried to grab that long rope of hair, but she wasn’t having it. Sansa batted his hand down to the bed, putting her weight on his wrist so that Sandor knew that arm would stay in place beside him. Her other hand became very busy, jacking his cock from the base to her lips. Slamming his head back on his pillow, he groaned loudly, feeling that familiar stirring as his balls began drawing up to his body.

“Little bird, I am gonna cum, gonna cum, HOLY FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR FINGER!”

Sandor opened his eyes slowly with the realization that there was a slight weight on his midsection. His brain was still offline but he knew that there was warm satin skin against his and that made him happy. Blinking slowly, he looked down to the wide smirk on Sansa’s face as she propped her head up by his cock. She was busy scratching her nails in his pubic hair, twining it up in little dreads. There was a faint blush high on her cheeks and her lips were swollen from being wrapped around his dick.  
Gods, she was a vision.

Sandor leaned up on his elbows, still watching her. Sansa shifted a little to accommodate him but otherwise didn’t move from between his legs. Laying on her stomach, he could see the graceful lines of her long back, the indentions at the base just before it ended at her ass. He remembered vaguely that there had been dark blue panties and a push up bra, though their location at the moment was suspect. Just looking at her, knowing she was there for him, was giving him another erection.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” She was enjoying this a little too much.

“I didn’t fall asleep.” Sandor grumbled, touching her face with the back of his hand.

Her sigh turned into a moan at his touch.” No but you did pass out.”

“Now you know, woman, that noises like that will get you fucked.” His Bronx accent sounded like steel on stone, granting to everyone but Sansa.

Her smirk changed to a grin as she wiggled on the bed. The wiggle drew his attention to her rump, which gave him an idea. He knew she was still aroused because she hadn’t cum during foreplay. Her attention had been on him tonight, trying to make him feel good and Sandor had every intention of reciprocating. A little brain reboot wasn’t going to stop that. But first, he needed some answers.

“Seven Hells, Sansa. What did you do to me?” 

“What?” She said trying for the innocent look, but he knew better. He said seen earlier that she had had a plan of some sort.

“You know what I am talking about, little bird.”

Throwing him a sheepish look, Sansa admitted.” Oh all right. I went to tea yesterday at Margaery’s and the conversation had some interesting points.”

“Margaery Tyrell?” Sandor’s face tightened in response, making the scar tissue on his check twitch. He had not met the Tyrell girl, wasn’t in her circle. But he knew that Sansa was friendly with them.

“Yes, I was invited to one of her popular teas yesterday. Megga had questions about one of her classes. Marg had read one of the books on Megga’s list. And that started the discussion.” Sansa had a disquieted look, something was on her mind.

“Is that where you were wearing that horrible green dress?” 

“How did you know?” Sansa gasped,” it isn’t horrible, it’s a Ralph Lauren!”

Sandor’s hands were wondering as Sansa spoke, which meant she wasn’t really paying attention to him. Brushing his fingers down her neck, Sandor could not get enough of her skin. The soft texture begged for his touch, shimmering in the low light that came from the bathroom. Skimming across her collarbone, he could imagine kissing her there, nibbling, sucking at the hollows until he had left marks along her skin. A brand, his brand, for any and all to see that she belonged to him.

“There was a picture on the Tyrell girl’s Facebook page. You and a bunch of girls were sitting on pillows on the floor, laughing and drinking. I didn’t know if it was recent. You need to burn that dress, makes you look sick.” Sandor’s face warped in disgust. He knew he had a jealous streak, but he still wanted her to look as beautiful as he knew that she was.

Sansa rolled her eyes at him.” I know. But I didn’t know that there would be pictures, one of the servants must have done it. I am so glad I didn’t blow off something important to go!” Sansa said peevishly.

Looking at him in confusion, she said,”You two aren’t friends on Facebook. How did you see it?”

“You are friends with her, it was on your wall. Showed as an update on mine. I’m hungry, you hungry?” Sandor ran his thumbs over her shoulder blades, Sansa was still distracted by the Tyrell girl’s publicity hunt. Why not show her his idea, he thought.

“What? I think there is some pizza from earlier in the fridge.” She turned and looked towards the door as if she planned to go in that direction.

Suddenly, Sandor grabbed her just under the armpits, yanking her up to his face as he laid back on the bed. Sansa squealed loudly but didn’t fight, those long legs could be lethal if she squirmed. Bugger, Sandor thought, there would be complaints from the neighbors in the morning. Getting her settled on her knees over his face, Sandor kept his hands on her waist. She was hovering over him, not giving in just yet, but her smile was wicked and he knew she wanted this too. 

"This is what I want to eat.” Leaning up, he flicked his long tongue out lick lightly at her trimmed bush. Putting pressure on her waist, he pulled her down a little bit more.

“Put your hands on the headboard, little bird. I want a song from you.”

 

Later that night, they sprawled on the bed, eating leftover pizza. The bed itself was completely destroyed, comforter sharing space on the floor with the pillows. The fitted sheet had lost its grip on the mattress, rolling up with the flat sheet and blanket like a distorted burrito. The lopsided shade on the lamp had just missed being a causality of their wild romp only because Sandor had slipped her leg over his shoulder.

Sandor wasn’t a decorator, the whole room was designed to be functional. White walls with no pictures. A king sized bedframe in black twisted metal that used to be two full size frames until they met a buddy’s blow torch. Black, grey, white comforter and sheets blended well with the black painted furniture, bordering on austere. As he stuffed another slice in his mouth, Sandor realized how much he really liked her here in his space.

“Your neighbors are going to start hating me. They will throw rotten vegetables at me on the street because you have turned me into a screamer.” She reclined on other side of the pizza box, naked as her name day.

“Bugger them, I love hearing you scream. Means I am on the right track!” He tossed the dry crust back into the box. They had demolished an extra large pizza from Braavosi’s down the street. 

Sansa beamed at him, with her red hair flowing, it reminded him of a glorious sunrise. She was utterly confident, even nude on his bed. What is she doing with me, Sandor thought, not for the first time. A senior at Columbia, top 5 percent of her class, she was guaranteed to graduate with honors in the fall. Her family aside from a few didn’t know about him, and he really didn’t want that to change.

Sandor felt like an old broken down dog from the Bronx as he watched her grab the pillows from the floor. He was 33 for christsakes, he didn’t have too many more years on SWAT. Sansa had asked him once if he had thought about other departments or god forbid a desk job. Even on his best day though, he would not be considered a great prize. Not with the twisted mass of scar tissue that roped up his cheek. He refused to have his face worked on though, no plastic surgery. Every time he saw the scars they reminded him how far he had come in life. 

“Ugh, what time is it,” She groaned, pulling Sandor out of his thoughts.

“About 9.” 

“Crap, I need a shower before I go.” Jumping off the bed, she ran to the bathroom, flicking on the light.

Sansa shared a huge warehouse loft with her brothers and Theon Greyjob in the village, instead of the family brownstone in Brooklyn Heights. Since he lived in the Bronx, Sandor insisted that he pick her up and take her home. There was no way he would allow her to take a cab or the subway, especially at night. Jon was good with him seeing Sansa but the jury was still out with Robb. Nobody gave a fuck about Theon.

“Want me to wash your back?” He asked from the bed.

“No ! You will try to do more than wash !” She giggled at him from the door.

Hells yeah, he thought. Hearing the shower, Sandor grabbed the pizza box from the bed and moved out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Folding the cardboard as he walked, he noticed his laptop was running on the coffee table. Huh, Sandor thought, must have been Sansa. He left the box on the kitchen table, walking back into the living room. How did my underwear get into here? He thought, seeing them on the couch, then spying the dark lace underneath his boxer briefs.

They had agreed that Sandor would pick her up from the library after he got off shift. She had a research paper due and was logging extra time. They usually tried to meet twice a week if work and school could manage it. He refused to interfere with her education, & Sansa respected his position at work. No one on his team knew Sandor was dating Sansa, men could gossip worse than women.

On the way back to his place in the Bronx, she had asked for pizza for dinner and Sandor agreed. He knew that she would want to go out this weekend, probably to that new Pentoshi place in the Village. The door to his apartment was barely closed before Sansa had yanked off her dress and was throwing it at him. That was ok, pizza is still good reheated.

Slipping on his boxers, Sandor threw her lacy things beside the laptop. She would be needing them soon, along with her dress and shoes that were on the kitchen bar. Sandor realized that his laptop still had Sansa’s Facebook page loaded and a new message had come thru ten minutes ago while they had been in bed feeding their post sex food cravings. Sandor knew he shouldn’t look but it was right in front of him.

The message read: Sansa, darling, Willas will be here in the afternoon on Tuesday. I know that you have  
classes that day & Wednesday morning, but I want us to have dinner Wednesday night.  
He will be here for 2 weeks. Grandmama & I were thinking of a trip to Highgarden soon, & we want you to  
go too. Let me know when your next break is, please dear? I am so excited ! Margaery.

Margaery Fucking Tyrell, Sandor thought, staring at the screen. Reading between the lines, he knew that the rose cunt and her thorned ass grandmother were trying to set Sansa up with Willas. Two weeks, he would be here. Throwing the troublesome twats off the Empire State Building wouldn’t help the situation, and Sandor knew that he would really hate prison. 

Moving away from the computer, he grabbed her things and headed into the bedroom. He would clean the apartment after he made sure she was home safe. Walking into the bedroom, the bathroom door was open and Sansa was briskly rubbing the towel down her legs. No, he thought, I am not giving her up that easy, Tyrell Twats be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading !


	3. Proper Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You that choose not by the view, chance as fair and choose as true

Hogan place in New York was not built for aesthetics. A white square basically unadorned building, it housed the District Attorney for New York County & its Assistants, those who were responsible for bringing the bad guys to justice in the Big Apple. Today, it seemed as though it was bursting with activity. Harried interns chasing information for the attorneys, the paralegals typing briefs & admins directing people for interviews. Unlike Internal Affairs that was located at Battery Place, the atmosphere here was purposeful, not predatory.

Sandor had called that morning to check if a certain ADA or Assistant District Attorney was in the office. According to the assistant who took his call, Renly Baratheon didn’t have court today and he would be in the office all day. Sandor had contacted his boss, Lt. Selmy and was given leave until his weapon’s training in the afternoon. 

Adequate parking was always a nightmare for his ’71 Barracuda but he found one in a parking garage across the street between two crotch rockets. The ‘Cuda had been his one indulgence and he tended to baby her just short of using a diaper on the hood. It had taken four of his years in the military to find a car body that wasn’t filled to the brim with bondo or rusted to hell. It took another four to restore it. No worries today about door dings, Sandor thought as he made his way down the elevator to street level. Unless, the fucking bikes fell.

Getting thru the security was a breeze if you have a badge. Most of the security were ex-law or military and they seemed to know Sandor by sight, waiving him thru so he could get up the to Renly’s floor. The elevator was a study of smells, it was like being trapped in a French whorehouse. Hookers, pimps, prissy lawyers jammed like in a moving tin can, all of them wishing they were someplace else.

Renly Baratheon sat behind his desk at the end of the hall, the wood top covered in documents. He seemed to be reading one page, tossing it aside, only to grab another page, then scribbling notes on different legal pads. Sandor stood in the doorway watching Renly, really hating his decision to come to him for help. As an ADA for the southern district of New York County, Renly was in the middle of a lot of dealings in this town. The fact that he was a Baratheon of Storm’s End out on the North Shore opened doors too.

“Come in or go,” Renly growled, not bothering to look at the door,”I can’t stand the hovering.”

“Someone is testy today.” Sandor moved out of the door so that he might close it. He didn’t want this conversation to be overheard.

Renly raised his head to look Sandor in the eye, then shifted to sit straight in his chair. There were few men equipped with the balls for that kind of staring contest, the fact that Renly could do it without flinching said something. Whatever he was working on must be rough, because the guy looked like he was rung out. Renly had an angular jaw that was sporting what would have been a five o’clock shadow yesterday, or a mini beard. He had more than bags under his eyes, he had suitcases. Dark circles haloed those bloodshot blue eyes, making him look older than his years. Though his clothes were pressed, his tie was undone, as if he were trying to avoid even the symbol of a noose.

“Jesus, please tell me you are not here in an official capacity, Clegane. I have enough headaches at the moment I don’t need more.” His voice had an edge of exhaustion, but his hands jerked lightly as if they were still writing.

Sandor took a seat in the hard chair across the desk from Renly. The office wasn’t as spacious as some because in all government buildings, space was a premium. There were two file cabinets flanking the window & a decent sized bookcase behind him filled with well used books on laws, statues & the like. Renly was an excellent litigator, the books were well used because he believed in his research. However, one shelf was filled with family pictures & official pictures, though none of them featured his brother, Robert’s children. 

Sandor knew that behind him over the door would be Renly’s law degrees from Harvard as well as the various awards that he had been bestowed for his charity work with abused animals. He put those things there over the door so that the average person’s last memory was the weight of what Renly could bring to any fight, what strings he would pull. 

“I wanted to ask you about Margaery Tyrell.” Sandor knew that the next few minutes would be critical, if only Renly would cooperate.

Shrugging it off, Renly replied,” I don’t know her well. Margaery has been involved with Joffrey for a few months but I don’t exactly see her.”

“Odd, I thought she and Loras lived together. You never run into her at his place? I guess you and Loras spend time together at your loft.” Sandor knew a thing or two about verbal fencing, and his feint would get his adversary. 

“I know Loras Tyrell in passing. You make it sound like we are a couple.” Renly scoffed but he was beginning to look flushed, his Baratheon blood was heating.

“I think it’s cute that he takes your Boston Terrier to hockey practice at the Garden. Plus, those walks in Central Park are so much more fun with someone.” Sandor smirked as he looked at the Terrier sprawled on an orthopedic dog bed by the window.” Rosie, isn’t that her name?”

At the mention of her name, the little dog rolled to a sitting position and began quivering, looking from Sandor to Renly as if asking for permission to investigate the large man in the visitor’s chair who knew her. Some guard dog, Sandor thought, Rosie hadn’t twitched when he walked into the room. Renly spared her a glance but said nothing. Rosie had been a rescue that had gotten her new owner one inch above the fold attention of the Society page. She was fifteen pound ball of positive publicity.

“Settle.” Renly spoke to Rosie as she tried to get up from the bed. He had an obstinate look on his face, his jaw grinding. 

“Look Renly, I’m not trying to rattle your cage, much. You know that I can’t stand the personal shit. I just want to know the battlefield before I mount up.” Sandor could see that he was going to have to play it straight. Renly would turtle on him, draw up his legs and refuse to help at all.

“Why would you go to battle with Margaery? She is everyone’s darling, Mace & Olenna have worked very hard to make it so.” The words came slow, Renly was pissed about being passively aggressively threatened with Loras.

“ I don’t care about her image.”

“Then what do you care about, Sandor?” Renly leaned back into his chair, the desk between them a barrier to help keep Renly’s fury at bay.

“Sansa Stark.” The words were simple but Sandor’s expression was not.

Renly’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.” There was a rumor that Sansa was drifting down to the Bronx lately.”

“Slumming.” The scars on Sandor’s face started to writhe due to his self-loathing. It bothered him that others would think less of Sansa because of him.

“If that is what you say.” Renly started,” But she is Sansa Stark. People will talk if she changes hair care products.”

“Why would Margaery push her on Willas?”

“Did you not hear me? Ok, I will speak slow. Her father is one of the most popular police commissioners in the city’s history, he has gotten real results on crime, plus he is a war hero. Her mother is from the Memphis area, damned riverland royalty. Her brother, Robb is going to follow in old Neds footsteps and be a top cop too. Hell, they even raised Lyanna’s kid, Jon like he was theirs. He’s SWAT along with you. ”

Renly was just short of sneering at this point. Clearly the ethics of the Starks were somewhat of a sore point for him. Everyone knew that the Starks were utterly ethical, but good solid people. Jon was proof of that. Sansa loved him like a brother and referred to him as such. Aside from Ned’s sister, Lyanna, the whole family was squeaky clean.

“Then you have Sansa. Very beautiful, very intelligent Sansa Stark. With her poly sci degree in the top of her class. She could be the next president of this country! Whether or not she becomes a lawyer, or a diplomat or even a housewife, she will add clout to any man in her life. The rest of the Starks are too young to know where they are going. The Tyrells are just thinking two steps ahead for Willas.”

“Fuck!” Sandor’s head was reeling.” But Joffrey? Margaery is with him.”

“She is grooming him for politics. Obviously, he needs a lot of smoothing over. Margaery is good at molding, particularly with Olenna behind her. By the time he passes the bar, he will be ready for a House position maybe something more. Robert won’t be able to hold his seat in the Senate much longer. Willas would be good in a Cabinet post or an ambassador.” Renly had run out of steam. The speech had leeched his reserves, leaving him slumped in his chair.

“So it’s a political marriage they want for Sansa and Willas .” 

“Well, obviously Sansa has to agree. Arranged marriages are not in fashion at the moment.” 

“Bugger it all.” Sandor was on his feet in an instant, staring out the window to the building across the way. Rosie took exception, giving a bark in his direction.

“Rosa,” Just saying her name sent the little dog running around the desk to jump into Renly’s lap. He began to lightly rub her ears, making her eyes close in pleasure.

“Thanks for your time, Renly.” Sandor extended his hand to the man across the desk. He had his answers, now he needed to figure out what to do.

Renly stood, tucking Rosie in the crook for his arm, and grasping Sandor’s hand with the other. They stood shaking hands for a moment, until Sandor started to let go. Renly grabbed his hand firmly, his eyes boring into Sandor’s face.

“You love her?! Don’t you?” Confusion was not a good look for Renly but he was still trying to puzzle out this situation.

“It doesn’t matter now.” With that, Sandor turned and left the room, closing the door as he left.

Renly stood for a moment behind his desk, starting at the closed door. Absently, he stroked the terriers head, holding her close. 

“Rosa baby, your other daddy might kill me but there is something we need to do.”

Dropping a kiss on the dog’s head, Renly dug his cell out of his pocket and began scrolling thru his contacts. Finding the one he wanted, he pressed send. Placing the phone to his ear as it rang and the party on the other end picked up, he sat back down in his chair.

“Sansa darling, its your favorite Uncle Renly.”

 

Across town at the NYPD shooting range….

Sandor’s shooting was total shit that afternoon, his head just wasn’t in it. At fifteen yards, he was only hitting the six rings on the target after a hundred rounds. He hadn’t bothered trying to go for 30 yards yet. The bays were full of his team, all going thru their weapons with fantastic accuracy. All except Sandor. When the Glock jammed for the second time, Sandor felt the urge to throw it at the target instead, then put a sword thru the ten ring for good measure.

He knew he should have gone home after he left Renly’s office. Selmy would be on his ass in a red hot minute if he got a look at Sandor’s target. SWAT qualifications were hard to maintain if you didn’t practice and log enough range time. Sandor was very proud of his accomplishments, particularly his marksmanship scores. Ejecting the mag on his Glock, Sandor cleared the stovepipe jam and placed the gun on the bar in front of him.

He heard shouting behind him but it was muffled because of the ear protection. Sandor blew the extra noise off as another team giving his guys hell. Most of the teams like to brag on their scores, competition could be harsh but the hazing never really got out of hand. Brynden “Blackfish” Tully was their range master and nobody wanted to cross him.

Sandor flicked the switch at the side for the target to be returned when he felt a finger poking him in the back. With his finger still on the switch, he glanced over his shoulder to see who had a death wish today. It was at that moment that he realized everybody in the room had put down their guns and leaned out of their bays to see what was going to happen. There was even a crowd pressed against the glass. All of those gossipy men wanted to see what the gorgeously angry redhead had in store for him as she stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

Yanking off his “ears”, he whispered to her. ”What the fuck are you doing here?”

“We need to talk!” Tully blue eyes flashing in anger, Sansa turned abruptly and stalked from the room.

Sandor stood for a moment, gaping like a landed trout. Sansa had just breezed in their HQ, smacked his dick in the dirt and left! There was some mumbling off to his right making Sandor snap his head in that direction. The offenders refused to meet his eye but that didn’t erase the smiles from their faces. Looking at the glass viewing area to the crowds, he saw Jon, Sansa’s brother, grin but discreetly point towards the door. 

Sandor threw his ammo into their case, but with more care he packed away his weapons in their nylon bags. Slinging his bags over his shoulder, he stormed out of the range in search of the little bird who squawked at him. The Blackfish met him at the door. He had a grim look on his face as he held out his hand for Sandor’s bags. Jon stood behind him, still grinning.

“I’ll take those. I don’t think either of you are stupid, but anger can make people really stupid.” The Blackfish took his bags, Jon took his ammo case.

“Where did she go?” Sandor rasped, gritting his teeth.

Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, Jon pointed to the conference room. “ In there. Get to it hound.”

Sandor strode thru the door to the conference room, shutting the door behind him. Most of the guys would be scrambling to put glasses to the door to hear the conversation inside. Sansa stood across the room with a chair in front of her. Her hands were rhythmically digging into the back of it, signaling her anger.

“What the fuck, Sansa?!” The anger in his voice gave it a rough edge.

“We need to talk.” She said simply.

“Obviously, let’s start with what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I know that you know about the crap Margaery has started with Willas. And I also know that you are upset.” Her eyes spat blue fire at him, anger radiating from every pore. “If you think for one moment, I would allow that Southern Weed to come between us, you have another thing coming.”

“But Willas will be so much better for your future. He isn’t some broken down dog from the Bronx!” Sandor’s singsong sarcasm rose in volume until the acoustics had it bouncing off the walls.

“That’s enough of that horseshit!” She roared in return. It was like a direwolf, large and viciously protective, started back at him thru her eyes.

“I have wanted you since I saw you at that charity event last year!” She began,” Months of trying to find an excuse to come down here to talk to you. Months of you either ignoring me or worse just blowing me off. Then, THEN, you finally agree to go out with me! I didn’t have this much trouble getting into Columbia!”

“Seven Hells! You’re a Stark! There isn’t a college in this state that would deny you !” 

“Don’t you try to change the subject! You know exactly what I am saying!” That finger capped with a long red nail pointed in his direction. Sandor felt like he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

“I know what you’re saying.” He turned from her anger, her feelings, to walk to the dry erase board in the corner. He still kept the table between them, he needed the distance.

“Do you?” She scoffed,” You wanted to be discreet. Fine. You were concerned with dating, then fucking the boss’s daughter, understandable. But you are not even trying to get to know my family. I have siblings who do not carry weapons ! ”

She moved around the table slowly, as if she were approaching a wild animal. She met him in the corner by the board, tentatively rubbing her hand up his arm. At her touch, he stirred, turning to her. Sliding her hand up his arm, she cupped his burned cheek, pulling him forward. Taking her into his arms was easy, the emotions that hammered him were not.

“I don’t want Willas, Sandor. I want you. Only you, please believe me.” Tears coated her words as he drew her into his embrace.

“I want you too. I never thought someone as beautiful or as smart as you would ever look at me twice. All these months, I thought I was living in a dream and I never wanted to wake up.” Holding her tightly, he knew that things had changed today into something positive.

“Why did you come here, Sansa? Why come to the range?”

“I refused to wait another minute, all of this needed to be said. I won’t ask how you found out about Margaery's plans and I don’t care. You are mine, and I am yours!”

“Well maybe since you have ownership of one of my officers, don't you think you should introduce him?” A voice advised from the doorway.

Sansa wiggled out of Sandor’s arms with a sheepish grin to the visitor. “Hiya, Dad!” 

 

Later that evening……

Rosa pranced along the dog path near Strawberry Fields, in Central Park. This was a favorite area for her, Renly could never quite understand why but she would lunge in a dainty way when they got near it. Rosa’s trimmed nails clicked on the concrete as they made their way down the path. The sun was setting, casting the pavement in warm tones

Loras had a game tonight, but Renly wasn’t going. At some point, they would need to talk about where this relationship was going. Discretion was always preferable but it was starting to feel like hiding and Renly couldn’t do that for a man he loved. Neither of them were out of the proverbial closet, particularly Loras with his pro contracts and morality clauses. But if Sandor could get sensitive information on them, then someone else, not a friend, could get the same and cause problems.

What a shit storm.

Lost in his thoughts, Renly failed to notice a man of prestigious bulk, fall into step with him. Suddenly, there seemed to be people everywhere. Children running and laughing, two women sitting on a bench.

“Dining on ashes?” The hefty man said just above a whisper.

Renly jumped and almost stumbled. Rosa turned back to the men behind her, twisting her leash, but otherwise watched the children throw a ball on the grass.“ You shouldn’t sneak up on people, Spider.”

The answering high pitched laugh reminded Renly of a screeching bird.” I am flattered that you think I sneak.”

Stopping at a dog fountain, Renly let Rosa drink. She had been playing hard so far and was in need of the water. The man beside him moved away to take a seat on a bench. The wooden boards groaned in response as the man settled himself more comfortably.

Renly took a seat next to him,” You don’t come to the park at night. What do you want?”

The Spider’s trilling laughter was picked up by the children nearby.” This is true. Nature has no appeal. A little bird whispered in my ear that there was quite confrontation today during some police training. That you were involved?”

“ I have been at the office all day.”

“Yes, but you had a visitor. That visitor had a visitor of his own. I wonder.” The large man tapped his lips as he continued to stare at the children.

“Cut the crap, Varys. I don’t have the head space for the info two step. This is about Sansa and Sandor.” Renly flicked Rosa’s leash in irritation. 

“Yes, its about them. I worry for her and Cleganes tend to have a violent history.”

“Don’t we all? We are human, violence is fed to us in our mother’s milk.” Renly’s research was almost complete for his current case, but prosecuting the case would be impossible, hence part of his frustration. 

“My, we are getting poetic. You should try leading a simpler life, after you finish the Lions, of course. Pull that pilgrim’s soul out for the world to see. As for Ms. Stark, there are so many players in this city. I would hate for something bad to happen to Ned’s daughter.” The spider sat with his hands folded on his girth, not moving.

“You are an impartial dealer in whispers, Varys. You know that something worse happened to Sansa and his name was Joffrey.” Renly’s lips curled with contempt at the name.

“Yes,”Varys agreed.” But that situation settled itself. There are other things more dangerous than a spoiled child. Ambitious men and vicious old women. Both would twist that bright girl into an abomination.”

“If I take out the lion pride, that should cut out a few of the men and women.” Renly chuckled tiredly.” Cersei is getting wrinkles that collagen isn’t helping.”

“It’s the alcohol.” Varys chuckled, too.” No, Ned Stark is a good man. Those are few and far between. That is why I would help his daughter, so that she grows up to be the same.” 

“You have a heart, Varys. I think that Clegane would be just what you would want for Sansa Stark. He loves her and would protect her with his life.” Renly got up from the bench to let Rosa do her business in the grass. 

Rosa was quick and Renly scooped it up. As he straightened up holding a used plastic bag, he noticed that the bench was empty. The Spider had returned to his web somewhere in the city.


End file.
